


Not Done Yet

by RyuuSenai



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Aftercare, Dry Orgasm, Kinktober, M/M, Overstimulation, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: “M- Murdoc!” Stu screamed out, his muscles clenching and relaxing as he busted his load all over his stomach. Murdock road him through his orgasm, fucking him hard and deep as he continued to stroke him erection.When 2D couldn't cum anymore, Murdoc didn't stop stroking him. He leaned down, whispering in his lover's ear, “We’re not done yet, love.”The bassist kept pounding into him, making Stu whine. “M- Mudz- I ca- can’t- no more-" the singer began sobbing, his voice hoarse after belting at his climax.





	Not Done Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. I'm doing a few Kinktober prompts as they are suggested (not in order of the days). Hope you enjoy some sin.

“M- Murdoc!” Stu screamed out, his muscles clenching and relaxing as he busted his load all over his stomach. Murdoc road him through his orgasm, fucking him hard and deep as he continued to stroke his erection.

 

When 2D couldn't cum anymore, Murdoc didn't stop stroking him. He leaned down, whispering in his lover's ear, “We’re not done yet, love.”

 

The bassist kept pounding into him, making Stu whine. “M- Mudz- I ca- can’t- no more-" the singer began sobbing, his voice hoarse after belting during his climax.

 

Murdoc simply looked up at him, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as his lips quirked into a smirk. He angled his thrusts to ensure he was striking Stuart’s prostate with each thrust.

 

2D’s thighs trembled around Murdoc's waist, his stammering voice hitting an octave higher than either man knew he could reach. The younger man kept stuttering out complete nonsense, trying to get a sentence out through his sobs of pleasure. His hands flew down to Murdoc’s forearms, gripping as hard as he could. His dull nails scraped against the green skin, sending a rush of excitement through Murdoc's body.

 

“Stu,” Murdoc groaned, feeling his own climax approaching, “say my name.”

 

“Ah! Murdoc!” 2D whimpered.

 

“More,” the satanist growled, biting into the side of Stu’s neck.

 

“Murdoc!” the singer belted again. “Murdoc Murdoc Murdoc Murdoc Murdoc!” With each uttering of his lover's name, Stu got louder and the pitch of his moans grew higher. “Shit- Murdoc! I'm gonna cum again! Mudz!” he whined, shuddering hard as he came again.

 

Murdoc rubbed the head of his cock as he came, the member pulsating in his grip. The bassist chuckled, proud of himself as he saw nothing come out of Stu’s erection. “You dirty little slut, look at you. You're cumming dry around my cock. Fuck, that's so hot. Ah! Stu, I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum in you!” Murdoc rambled as Stu squirmed, the stimulation almost becoming too much.

 

Murdoc leaned close to Stu’s face, the stench of old cigarettes filled 2D’s lungs as the older man panted inches away from his lips.

 

The two closed the gap, kissing deep. Murdoc's monstrous tongue invading 2D’s mouth, the muscle swirling around its counterpart. Murdoc’s thrusts became erratic and lost their rhythm, his hips spasming as he filled the singer with his hot cum.

 

His hips slowed to a stop, the man pulling away from the kiss to look at his beautiful singer. The blue head panted heavily, tears staining his face, rolling down from behind his arms that were covering his eyes. Murdoc pulled out slowly, the singer sighing as he did so.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

2D froze, his breathing halting before he nodded. “You ass,” he breathed, smiling gently.

 

Murdoc sighed with relief, running his hand through Stu’s sapphire locks. “Thank Satan. For a moment there I thought I hurt you,” he whispered.

 

2D shook his head, removing his arms from across his eyes. “It was just a little overwhelming at first,” he murmured, still a little embarrassed.

 

“So did you like it?”

 

" _God yes_ ," Stu whined. “Please please _please_ do it again sometime.”

 

Murdoc smirked. “As you wish, Stuart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did this all in one shot, so sorry if there's a few mistakes. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
